bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia: Smash Tap
のヒーローアカデミア スマッシュタップ |romaji=''Boku no Hīrō Akademia Sumasshu Tappu'' |developer= |publisher= |genre= Hero, Action |platform= IOS, Android |japanese= May 29, 2017 |english= }} のヒーローアカデミア スマッシュタップ|Boku no Hīrō Akademia Sumasshu Tappu}} was a mobile game developed by Bandai Namco that lets you chose heroes and fight villains with them by tapping your screen. Features Gameplay The core gameplay is set from an overhead perspective on small, maze-like maps based on various locations in the My Hero Academia series, each containing a variety of obstacles that players must encounter. Using a team of two heroes (a main one and a sidekick), players will engage in combat with villains, who must be defeated in order to progress. Conditions for each stage vary between three goals - defeat the boss, rescue civilians, or defeat a certain number of villains. Hero Souls Hero Souls are the main currency of the game, and are mainly used to summon characters. They can also function in substitute of other items if there aren't any available to the player (e.g. taiyaki to replenish stamina, tickets for special in-game events, etc). Hero Souls can be obtained through daily rewards, in-game quests, story mode, special events, or purchased in-game with real money. They were given as gifts for character birthdays, after in-game maintenance or updates, or when a new episode of the anime was premiering. Summoning Banners Characters are summoned with the use of Hero Souls, which are spent on various summoning banners. It costs five Hero souls to summon one character on a banner, or 50 in order to make a full summon of ten at once. The rarest units advertised on each banner correspond with a certain theme (i.e. Class 1-A, a specific character, Smashfest, swimsuits, etc.). Some banners also had special conditions, such as the number of souls increasing each full summon for a higher chance of pulling a rare unit, or having a set amount and variations of units to summon from. History On July 14, 2018, Smash Tap was announced to be receiving a major in-game update. The game was replaced with an entirely new game which would eventually be known as Smash Rising. The update went live on October 15, 11:00 AM JST, and lasted until October 18, 2:00 PM JST. Characters Smash Tap's roster features 42 characters, most of them consisting of Heroes. Due to extensive amounts of variants that characters receive, the game has 92 playable units. These variants mainly highlight various events in the series relating to the characters, though some are created to tie in with other material, such as real-word holidays or spread artwork originating from the manga. *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Momo Yaoyorozu *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mina Ashido *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Mezo Shoji *Mashirao Ojiro *Toru Hagakure *Yuga Aoyama *Hanta Sero *Rikido Sato *Koji Koda *Itsuka Kendo *Neito Monoma *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu *Ibara Shiozaki *Mei Hatsume *Hitoshi Shinso *All Might *Endeavor *Shota Aizawa *Gran Torino *Midnight *Present Mic *Cementoss *Death Arms *Kamui Woods *Mt. Lady *Tomura Shigaraki *Nomu *All For One *Stain *Dabi *Himiko Toga External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter Gallery/Character Illustrations Izuku Midoriya Katsuki Bakugo Shoto Todoroki Ochaco Uraraka Tenya Iida Eijiro Kirishima Tsuyu Asui Minoru Mineta Momo Yaoyorozu Fumikage Tokoyami Mina Ashido Denki Kaminari Kyoka Jiro Mezo Shoji Mashirao Ojiro Toru Hagakure Yuga Aoyama Hanta Sero Rikido Sato Koji Koda Itsuka Kendo Neito Monoma Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Ibara Shiozaki Mei Hatsume Hitoshi Shinso All Might Endeavor Shota Aizawa Gran Torino Midnight Present Mic Cementoss Death Arms Kamui Woods Mt. Lady Tomura Shigaraki Nomu All For One Stain Dabi Himiko Toga Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Games Category:Non-Canon